This invention relates to a vehicle pedal operated switch assembly and more specifically to a self-adjusting switch assembly mounted on an automobile pedal.
Prior art pedal operated switch assemblies have a plunger that is directly displaced by a master cylinder push rod or a brake pedal to operate blade switches. Prior art brake pedal operated switch assemblies require about 0.050 of an inch (0.127 centimeters) free travel prior to operating blade switches. The automobile operator's foot feels approximately five times this distance, about 0.25 of an inch (0.635 centimeters) of travel, because of the brake pedal lever arm.
Brake pedal travel prior to operating switches is undesirable because such travel delays the operation of switches for controlling safety devices such as brake lamps and cruise control deactivation. Additionally brake pedal travel prior to operating switches creates an undesirable loose feel for the automobile operator which can be interpreted as poor quality.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to reduce the amount of brake pedal travel necessary to operate a switch assembly mounted on an automobile brake pedal.